


Domesticity is a late night activity

by tessagray_herondale_carstairs



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessagray_herondale_carstairs/pseuds/tessagray_herondale_carstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi's tired, but determined to let Tamaki have his sleep when the baby refuses to. Fluff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity is a late night activity

      It was one in the morning, and Haruhi had been asleep for only about an hour. She’d spent the last two hours trying to coax her little boy to sleep. Tamaki had offered to help, but she’d sent him to bed with a glare and stern words after he dawdled around for forty minutes, trying to convince her to let him handle it, but no. He worked hard, and often, and deserved a full night’s sleep every night.

     She tossed and turned, taking extra care not to wake the sleeping form next to her, only to turn around and find---nothing. Where she looked for her husband’s sleeping face, she found bunched up comforter and indented pillows. She sighed, sitting up and ruffling her shoulder length hair before walking into the hallway.

    Suoh mansion never ceased to amaze her. With its sprawling rooms and endless hallways, Haruhi had spent long weekends trying to find her way around it, determined to never ask a maid for directions in her own house. Though it felt more and more like home everyday, Haruhi was still overwhelmed sometimes by how quickly she’d gone from a girl of modest means to, well, this.

    Haruhi made her way to the nursery, careful to avoid all the expensive tables and vases that adorned the hallway. She’d already broken one expensive vase in her life, and while she didn’t think she’d be forced into an errand boy for breaking one of these vases, she didn’t want to have it turn into a habit of hers, especially not if Hikaru and Kaoru would hear about it. She twisted her lips into a wry smile, thinking about how crazy her life was after she broke that vase. Her favorite story, but it was a long one, and she hadn’t delved into it any further when she reached the nursery, and a voice interrupted her thoughts.

    “and if that mockingbird doesn’t sing, Daddy’s gonna buy you a diamond ring-”

    The voice faded from her mind as she viewed the picture in front of her. There was Tamaki, holding their child with an expression of equal parts tenderness and adoration. And their child, his expression mimicking Tamaki’s with a toothy grin as his father sang him a song.

    Haruhi leaned against the door, cringing as it squeaked sharply, protesting the sudden movement. She felt two pairs of eyes on her, so she spoke.

    “You weren’t in bed,” she said quietly, her face heating up as she spoke those words.

    “I know, “ Tamaki answered, a slight smile on his face. “I thought I’d come see the little guy before he woke you. Besides, I wanted to try singing him some commoner’s lullabies,” he added, sending her a little smile that did strange things to her heart as he put the baby in the crib.

    Haruhi smiled back at him. “My dad used to sing me that song,” she admitted, crossing the room to stand next to Tamaki. “But, I prefer to tell him stories.” she told Tamaki.

    “Oh yeah?” he said, still smiling at her. “What kind of stories?”

    Haruhi hummed, pretending to think about it. “Just really crazy ones, you know. I tell him this really weird one about this girl who breaks a vase and has to pretend to be a boy to pay this weird club back. Complete fantasy.” She settled herself on the armrest of the chair Tamaki was sitting in, letting out a surprised noise when he pulled her onto his lap.

    “Really?” Tamaki said, interlocking his fingers around her waist like a seatbelt and raising one eyebrow.

    “Really,” Haruhi confirmed breathlessly as Tamaki started to tickle her, a wicked grin on his face. They collapsed into giggles for a while, before Haruhi, finally catching her breath, shoved him back onto the seat further.

    She got to her feet and kissed his cheek, bending down slightly. “I’m going back to bed,” she informed him.

    Before she could take a single step, Tamaki’s hand braceleted her wrist, and she found herself caught up in his imploring gaze. He pulled her onto his lap again.

    “No,” he murmured into her ear. “Stay here with me for a while.”

    She felt a shiver run through her at his nearness.

    “Okay,” she agreed, allowing herself to curl up into his lap before falling into a deep sleep with him, their hands intertwined, on the rocking chair.


End file.
